For controlling electrical devices, including controlling devices for medical treatment, it is known that foot switches or foot pushbuttons are used, which are connected to the respective device with appropriate cables or leads, and which transmit the particular switch position or switch specification as a signal to such a device.
For example, in DE 103 51 199 B3, a switching installation consisting of several such foot switches is described, which is used to trigger control signals for operating electromedical devices or device assemblies. Each one of the therein described foot switches possesses a resting surface for the sole of the foot which is to be placed on said resting surface for actuation. Actuation is triggered through up and down movements of the foot or the sole of the foot around the area of the toes, e.g., by placing the heel outside of the foot switch.
DE 200 19 995 U1 shows a multifunctional foot switch, whereby, in comparison to the aforementioned publication, the number of functions controllable by foot is multiplied by means of a gliding mechanism to be actuated by the tip of the toe, and which can be assigned selectively with several different switching functions.
From DE 197 12 795 C2 a device interacting with a foot switch installation for manual laser materials processing is known, whereby in the area of the foot resting surface, the foot switch installation contains several switches, which, selectively, can be reached individually with the tip of the toe. In order to adjust laser processing data during processing, the tip of the toe is moved and placed on the necessary switch to be actuated. Said invention also requires actuation through up and down movement of the foot or the sole of the foot in the toe area of the foot.
The inventions described are, disadvantageously, relatively heavy and cost-intensive and, for the purpose of signal triggering and signal transfer, require relatively complicated assemblies of the connecting cables. Furthermore, it is necessary to observe the switch as well as the correct alignment of foot and switch before actuation in order to avoid triggering a malfunction or unwanted signals. This applies particularly to the latter foot switch installation.
Particularly in connection with the development of foot switches for operating medical devices used in the operating room, said switches require rigidity and small size as well as splash water protection in order to withstand high mechanical stress over a long useful life, and which, in extreme cases, also allow for the body weight of the surgeon, and for quick and uncomplicated cleaning due to sterilization requirements.